


The Fall

by Fluttering_muse



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Falling Down Stairs, Multi, Random - Freeform, poly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluttering_muse/pseuds/Fluttering_muse
Summary: Pretty much what the title says, just a small blurb of a story I'm working on. Helping myself out with fleshing out the characters and their relationship.





	The Fall

“Do you have everything?” Ella puts her phone in her purse, the red-haired female turns to the four men in her apartment. Each male was in different stages in preparing for their outing of the night. 

Jason had just finished slipping on his familiar tan bomber, Tim sat at the edge of the couch scrolling through his phone having been ready for a while now. Damian sat next to him as he finished tying his shoe, behind them, Dick ran a hand through his black locks.

Ella placed her hands on her hips and cleared her throat, giving them a look. Damian rolled his eyes, unphased by the female’s intimidation,  “Tim and I are clearly ready to go. I don’t know about Beauty Queen and Todd over there.” Jason glared at the young Wayne while Dick merely chuckled and ruffled the male’s hair, much to his distaste.

“We’re good and ready bluebird.” Ella ignored their antics,  “Alright, let's go then. I don’t want to be late for our reservation.”

“Clam down sweet cheeks, we’ll make it.” Jason gave her a cheeky smile, by now they all had migrated to the window that led to her fire escape. 

The tallest of the four opened the window and stepped out into the chilly air,  “You sure you don’t need a jacket doll?” Jason asked, holding his hand out for her to take. 

Ella was simply dressed in a thin long-sleeved shirt, the purple fabric went well with the dark blue skinny jeans and black boots she wore. She couldn’t help the sly grin that formed,  “why bring a jacket when I can just take one of yours?”

A snort came from behind her and Tim popped into view,  “And the coat Theif strikes again.”

She sticks her tongue out at the grinning male and placed a hand on the stairwell’s railing while releasing her hold from Jason’s warm, calloused ones,  “We’re all going to be late at this rate with you guys goofing off like that.” Dick teased the three of them, Damian exited the apartment closely behind them. 

A mock gasp left Jason,  “Let's go then, we can’t let our Queen starve now can we?” he gave a dramatic bow and gestured towards the staircase,  “After you milady.” Ella rolled her eyes as she descended the stairs. 

“Can you guys _Please_ walk down the stairs like a normal person this time?” she called over her shoulder, “I get tired of telling my neighbors that you’re not a part of the circus or some parkour shit.” 

“Technically Dick was an acrobat and came from the circus.”  Tim pointed out, Ella was already at the bottom of the stairs, the female crossed her arms,  “You know what I mean Drake.” 

“Oh no, Damian is rubbing off on her.”  sighed tim, placing a hand over his eyes, Damian scoffed as he proceeded with his descent down the stairs,  “Good, maybe she’ll become a decent human being unlike you degenerates.” The young Wayne was rewarded with several birds being flipped his way. 

Dick laughed at his brothers and lover, he followed Damian down the staircase,  “Alright, Alright. Calm down everyone, let's just walk down the stairs but really Ella, when have you ca-”

Dick didn’t get a chance to finish the sentence for the eldest sibling missed the third step down and stumbled the rest of the way. At the last minute the male gained his balance and backflipped the rest of the way down, landing flat on his feet at the bottom, “I’m okay!”  he exclaims

“Physically yeah but are you mentally?” All was silent save for the sounds of traffic and Jason’s laughter,  “Ask me that later beautiful.” Dick said, sending a wink Ella’s way. 

“All of you are crazy,”  Damian Uttered silently to himself as he walked by. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @Chessurkait for all the help she did for me and for giving me ideas. More to come.


End file.
